Awake
by Duffy Supernova
Summary: OS - The Tobias Hankel case is completed and the team is on the way back to Quantico by plane. But although almost everyone's asleep, Reid is still awake. - "You know that you can talk at any time with me." It was no question. More of a simple reminder and Reid nodded almost imperceptibly.


**Title:** Awake  
**Author:** Duffy Supernova  
**Rating: **K  
**Summary:** OS - The Tobias Hankel case is completed and the team is on the way back to Quantico by plane. But although almost everyone's asleep, Reid is still awake. - "You know that you can talk at any time with me." It was no question. More of a simple reminder and Reid nodded almost imperceptibly.  
**Notes:** A very short One-Shot, an uninspired titel and a puny attempt to create bit of light fluff. Dedicated to **LittleRedRose** as an apology because I did not give a living sign of myself for quite a long time.  
Please keep in mind that _English is not my mother tongue_ and that this is my first attempt to write a CM fanfiction in English. I hope there aren't too many mistakes but when you find one don't be shy to point it out to me.  
**Feedback:** Very welcome, just as the few precious hours of sleep, I could allow myself lately. Would be very happy to know your opinions!  
**Original version in German:** fanfiktion.(slash)s(slash)4fdf9921000103340650f230

* * *

**Awake **

For an hour already the jet floated above the clouds on the way back to Quantico. It would still take several hours before they would again have solid ground under their feet. Reid stared blankly through a small window into the darkness of the early night. He did not realize that Morgan was watching him for quite some time.

"Reid?"

"Huh, yes?" He winced briefly as Morgan's voice brought him back to reality. Kinda insecure he slid around in the leather-covered chair and looked over at Morgan. "Spit it out already! You can't hide from me any longer anyway!" said Morgan dryly, stood up and sat down on the seat across from Reid.

"I don't know what you mean." Reid avoided his gaze and stared at his hands for a few seconds and then eventually back out. "Don't lie to me, Reid." For a moment there was silence between them. Reid blinked slowly as he tried to breathe quietly. "It is because of Tobias Hankel, am I right?" Reid's silence was answer enough. "You know that you can talk at any time with me." It was no question. More of a simple reminder and Reid nodded almost imperceptibly. "I know." Reid looked at him for a moment and stared at his hands again. Morgan drilled no further for answers. Reid would tell him when he felt ready, he knew him too well. Both of them looked out of the window into the darkness again. The quiet noise of the turbines was the only sound that reminded them that they were in the air.

The young Profiler took his eyes from the darkness outside of the plane and looked around discreetly. Besides both of them, the entire team was asleep. Only the emergency lights and two small lamps on his and Morgan's seats gave a little light.

"Morgan?"

"Yes Kid?" Morgan looked at him. Reid sat up awkwardly in his chair, ran his hand through his hair and licked his lips, apparently nervous. "Is it possible that I … Could I maybe …" he stammered, trying to avoid the gaze of his counterpart. "Would it be okay if I stayed at your's ton~ .." He left the sentence unfinished. "Oh, nevermind, that's silly." He quickly looked away, a slight blush covering his cheeks. He rubbed his hands as an awkward gesture and stared out of the window again.

"No, Reid, it is not. I can understand if you feel uncomfortable alone at night. After such a thing …." Reid looked at him now after all. "Of course you can stay over tonight." Reid licked his lips again. "Seriously?" "As long as you want till you feel better." Morgan grinned at Reid when he mumbled a nervous "Thank you." back to Morgan.

"And now you try to rest a little, we will be back late." Reid gave him an almost as anxious to interpretive view. "Don't worry, I won't go away, Pretty Boy."

Reid closed his eyes and pictures of the last few days were back. But not quite as bad as the night before.

* * *

_Hope you liked it. Please don't forget to review._


End file.
